


of green sweaters and beer bottles

by markhyuck



Category: Brand New Boys, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The other boys are barely mentioned - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brand new music trainees, soft!daehwi, youngmin is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck/pseuds/markhyuck
Summary: Youngmin only starts to realise that Daehwi might actually like him back when he realises that it'shisgreen sweater the younger male is wearing.





	of green sweaters and beer bottles

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tweet i saw about youngmin picking daehwi up after school, it said youngmin was waiting for him outside, _how cute is that, isn't he the sweetest hyung ever?_  
>     
>  ~~also i guess you can kind of see my take on who should be in top 11 if you squint, although i think youngmin (and a few others) deserve to debut too but realistically speaking, he probably won't make it. my poor bnm boys : (~~

“Seriously?”

Daehwi is bent double over the sink, fluffy black hair sticking out in all directions as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes. From where Youngmin is standing, it looks like the younger is making out with the sink, but he knows better.

Daehwi retracts his head from under the tap where he was gulping water out off, has the decency to wear a sheepish smile on his face, and rubs his nape. “Ah, I was too lazy to go get a cup-“

Youngmin knocks the side of his head lightly, and Daehwi lowers his head a bit, scooting away, albeit with a mischevious grin on his face. “Sorry, hyung.”

“You never listen, do you,” the older boy sighs, and nudges him aside ever so lightly. “Move, I need to brush my teeth.”

Daehwi whines as he is jostled, pressing himself close into the elder’s side and grabbing his toothbrush. “Me too.”

They fall into comfortable silence as they go about their morning routine, Daehwi finishing first because he already washed up and hopping onto the sink to watch Youngmin splash his face clean and dry it. The older boy lowers the towel in his hands, and raises a brow at Daehwi.

He smiles guiltily. “You’re good looking, hyung.”

Youngmin’s expression visibly hardens at the compliment, his eyes unreadable. Daehwi doesn’t miss the way his fingers tighten around the towel, ever so slightly, before the tension in the air abruptly clears. Youngmin is back to his usual cheery self, and grins at Daehwi before walking out of the bathroom, leaving the younger at a loss.

It’s not the first time.

 

* * *

 

 

Youngmin is frowning as he slices the carrot in his hands with more force than strictly necessary. Of course, he’d already known right from the start, hadn’t he, ever since Daehwi got to be Produce 101’s center and Woojin was voted first in the position evaluation performances, that both of them would debut, leaving him and Donghyun behind?

It’s not their fault, of course, but Youngmin’s still slightly bitter, knowing he practices just as hard as Woojin, raps and dances as well as Woojin. Youngmin makes better choreographies, that’s why his was selected for Welcome to my Hollywood, not Woojin’s.

He’s definitely not bitter that Woojin gets to spend more time with Daehwi while they work on their comeback with the rest of the top 11, and Youngmin’s _not there_.

Nope. Definitely not.

That’s what he tells himself, dicing the onion even more savagely, focus lost until the knife slips, and with a yelp Youngmin realises he’s driven the knife deep into the flesh of his finger, and blood is trickling out steadily.

He stays, unmoving and unblinking for a while, until Donghyun hurries out of the room and flies into a panic seeing him bleeding all over the onion.

Youngmin tears up a bit. It’s definitely the onion.

 

 

Donghyun assures him that he’ll finish preparing the meal, so Youngmin tells him he’ll go pick the boys up from practice. He keeps his face neutral as he pulls out, doesn’t want the memories of how hard he worked for Produce 101 and yet failing—thirteenth place, he was so close, what the _hell_ —to cloud his mind as he drives nearer and nearer to the MNET building.

It’s a cold day, so it’s crowded. Youngmin only finds a vacant space one block down, and parks his car, jogging out to wait by the front of the building for the boys. They’re late coming out, as usual; practice always overruns by a good twenty minutes to half an hour. Nevertheless, Youngmin wants to make sure he arrives before they do so that nobody is in the cold, so his teeth are chattering when he finally sees the top 11 making their way out, bundled in scarves and beanies.

Youngmin freezes when Daehwi rounds the corner and meets his eyes because _hell no, that oversized sweater should_ definitely _be illegal for him to wear._ The sleeve bunches around the younger boy’s fingers loosely. Youngmin has never thought much of sweater paws but he suddenly minds them now.

He’s brought back to reality when Daniel whoops greets him, giving the two Brand New Music boys a shove forwards. Youngmin shoots him and the others—Jihoon, Seongwoo, Guanlin, Jaehwan, Jonghyun, Sungwoon, Jisung and Haknyeon—a quick smile before herding his boys away.

“What’s the hurry, mom,” Woojin groans as he’s shuffled forwards unceremoniously along with Daehwi.

“I’m freezing,” Youngmin returns grumpily, and yet a smile spreads across his face when Woojin scowls at him. He ruffles the younger’s hair affectionately, feeling Daehwi’s eyes on him. “You brat, get in the car.”

Woojin moves to ride shotgun, but Daehwi beats him to it, running forwards and placing a hand on the door handle just as the elder reaches for it.

“Can I sit in front?” He beams, and Woojin obliges, too tired to argue, climbing into the backseat and stretching out across all three seats comfortably, promptly falling asleep.

Youngmin tries to avoid Daehwi’s gaze as he starts the car. “How was your day?”

“Practice went smoothly,” is Daehwi’s swift reply, but his tone sounds… off. Youngmin tilts his head and spares him a glance out of the corner of his eyes, hastily moving his gaze back to the road.

“You alright, Daehwi?”

There’s a moment of begrudging silence, Daehwi refusing to answer, but he suddenly sits up, leaning forwards into Youngmin’s personal space. “What happened to your finger?”

Youngmin glances down at the band aid wrapped around his finger and quickly drops his hand by his side to hide it, but too late—Daehwi catches his hand and tugs it towards him for a better look. “It’s nothing, I got cut while cooking.”

“You’re usually careful in the kitchen, are you sure?”

“I was distracted.”

“Why?”

Youngmin doesn’t answer. He doesn’t think he can.

 

Daehwi opts not to breach the silence that stretches out until they’ve reached the trainee dorms. “Thanks for the ride, hyung,” he mutters, and turns around to shake Woojin. “Hyung, we’re home.”

Youngmin tries not to think about the way Woojin groggily slings his arm around Daehwi’s shoulder and partially leans on him as they walk inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Youngmin holds the sweater in his hands, turning it over and over, inspecting the sweet patterns on it and pinching the fabric. It’s the one Daehwi wore to practice the previous week; the cotton is soft under his hands. It’s perfect for Daehwi, but the urge to fling it out the window just increases. Sighing, he folds it carefully and adds it to the younger boy’s stack of clothes. Even laundry duty reminds him of his unrequited love now—yes, Youngmin has finally decided to stop trying to deny that he has a crush the size of the Pacific ocean on the youngest trainee—he really needs to see a shrink or something.

“Why are you putting that in Daehwi’s stack?” Woojin asks. Youngmin starts, and wheels around.

“I didn’t hear you come in. What did you say?”

“Isn’t that your sweater? You put it in the wrong stack.”

“Oh—no, it’s…”

The words “ _Daehwi’s, not mine”_ die in his throat when he picks up the sweater again. It’s an obnoxious green sporting swirls of dots and lines, and it’s definitely too big for the younger, but it’s his size. And he suddenly remembers coming home wearing it one day almost a year ago, laughing as he glanced himself over in the mirror.

( _“It was an impulse buy, I liked the design but they were out of white.”_

_“You look horrible in that colour,” Donghyun had commented drily, sending Woojin into a fit of laughter. “He’s right!”_

_Youngmin made a noise of indignation and looked over at Daehwi for backup, but the youngest had just pursed his lips, a distant look on his face._

_“Fine, I’ll never wear it again,” Youngmin had said, pulling the sweater over his head and tossing it somewhere over his shoulder, rummaging in his shopping bag to pull out the next clothing item. “What about this polo?”)_

He turns around in slight confusion to question Woojin, but he’s alone in the room. _What was Daehwi doing wearing my sweater?_

 

* * *

 

 

Daehwi is drunk. Very.

“Who let them drink alcohol?” Youngmin roars, and Woojin flinches. “We found the stash of bottles in the cupboard under the sink, so we—”

“Donghyun is a lightweight, we all know that!” Youngmin says, exasperated, as he pulls the younger boy’s feet from under him so he and Woojin can carry him to bed. Daehwi begins to stir groggily at the sound of his voice.

“I’ll get Donghyun to bed,” Woojin says hastily. “You can get Daehwi.”

Daehwi’s blinking at him sleepily now as Youngmin crosses the room, squatting down beside the wasted boy. His nose crinkles.

“Hyuuuung?”

“Don’t talk, your breath reeks of alcohol.”

Daehwi pouts, eyes unfocused as Youngmin hooks an arm beneath his knees and another under his back, scooping Daehwi easily into his arms. The younger automatically wraps his arms around him, burying his face in the curve of his neck. “You just got home, Minnie hyung?”

Youngmin’s brain short circuits, and he forgets he’s supposed to be tucking Daehwi into bed. Drunk Daehwi is _extremely_ clingy, and he can’t say he minds.

“I missed you, hyung,” the youngest slurs, and Youngmin stiffens, wills his legs to move towards the room they share. “Did you miss me?”

“I did,” he replies, deciding it’s fine to speak his mind now that he’s so drunk he probably won’t remember a thing when he wakes up.

Daehwi nuzzles against his neck, sending electric sparks down Youngmin’s spine at every point of contact, at the skin that his warm, beer-smelling breath fans across. “I like you so much, hyung. I wore your sweater again.”

Youngmin pulls away to get a good look at Daehwi after setting him down on his own bed—Daehwi’s bed is the top bunk, which would be a hassle to get him to. Sure enough, the younger is drowning in the large green sweater, looking soft and pliant as he blinks up at Youngmin through the haze of alcohol. A surge of possessiveness wells up in him when the younger boy reaches up and makes grabby hands for him, whining for his touch. Youngmin closes the door and shuts the lights off, and climbs into bed with Daehwi.

“You stopped cuddling with me for a month,” Daehwi sighs, leaning into his embrace. He sounds sad, so Youngmin tightens his hold on him.”I thought I didn’t like me anymore.”

“No such thing, kitten,” Youngmin whispers, cringes at the endearment that just slipped past his lips without permission. Daehwi preens, seems to like it, and snuggles closer. “Do you like me too? I like you soooo much, hyung.”

Youngmin replies after only a beat. “Yeah, I do.”

But Daehwi’s already asleep, lulled into oblivion by the fumes of alcohol. Youngmin sighs, pulls him closer, and shuts his eyes.

He has sweet dreams that night.

 

 

Morning comes suddenly, or that’s what it feels like.

Youngmin is awoken by a hell lot of squirming and a loud yelp, right in his face. He’s momentarily annoyed and pulls the pillow he is hugging closer. It feels warm, and it’s nice, but the pillow jerks away from him, and suddenly the events of last night come flooding into his brain.

Youngmin opens his eyes to see Daehwi still in his arms, eyes wide with apprehension.

“Good morning,” he mumbles, sitting up, and Daehwi just looks up at him in shock.

“You hugged me to sleep.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Youngmin says, forcing himself to smile warmly to ease the tension in the atmosphere. Daehwi must be able to hear the loud thumping of his heart, it’s _deafening_. “Who knew you would be a clingy drunk, hm, maknae?”

Daehwi’s seems momentarily speechless, but he opens his mouth, and a jumble of words tumble out, rushed and unintelligible. Youngmin blinks. “What?”

“I said I was only like that because it was you,” Daehwi says quietly, immediately looking mortified and flushing a deep red.

Youngmin pauses, and takes a moment to consider this. He feels light suddenly, and much, much more confident. He leans in so that their noses are brushing, just barely. “ _I know._ ”

Daehwi turns an even deeper shade of red, but boldly holds his gaze and closes the distance between them. Their lips touch hesitantly, and Youngmin tangles his fingers in Daehwi’s hair as he kisses him. The kiss is slow, sweet and warm, but—

“Your mouth tastes like shit, hyung, go brush your teeth,” Daehwi deadpans as they break for air, and Youngmin just laughs. “You aren’t faring much better yourself, kitten.”

Daehwi pouts and shoves him off as he gets up and pads out of the room, Youngmin’s laughter following him down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly speaking, writing this felt so weird. tell me what you think in the comments, i'd love to hear from you (about pd101 or about the fic, anthing goes)!
> 
> also, to my loyal readers, i've had a username change (was previously jeonjungkooks). i love you all and once again thanks for reading!


End file.
